La valse d'un coeur troublé
by Missma
Summary: - Sourire ? Pour quoi faire ? - Souris pour moi, lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main. Souris, rien que pour moi, parce que tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.


**Note** : Dans la série des OS que je ressors de ma vieille boîte à écrits, voici un SB/OC que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs mois de ça sans jamais le terminer. J'ai eu une sorte d'illumination (sisi, ça m'arrive) et j'ai écrit la fin. A partir de cette fin, je suis remontée pour combler le vide entre les premières et les dernières lignes, donnant vie à ce que vous allez pouvoir lire aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si le sujet est bon, ou même intéressant. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire quelque chose sur ça en regardant le drama First Kiss, pour les connaisseurs, duquel, je précise, je n'ai rien repris sauf le pendentif, mais je tenais tout de même à le mentionner au cas où l'on m'en ferait la remarque. Tout ce qui est décrit est de l'ordre de mon imagination, n'ayant jamais connu de gens souffrant de ce genre de maladie ou n'en ayant jamais souffert moi-même. Tant que j'y suis, je fais un remerciement général à tous les lecteurs de mes fics quelles qu'elles soient, sachez que si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews elles me font toutefois extrêmement chaud au cœur et que je les relis souvent en cours d'écriture pour me motiver.

* * *

« _Cœurs sensibles, cœurs fidèles, qui blâmez l'amour léger. Si l'amour porte des ailes, n'est-ce pas pour s'envoler ?_ »

**Beaumarchais**

* * *

Merlin, ce qu'elle était agaçante.

Qu'en avait-elle à faire, de tous ses déboires avec ce crétin de Poufsouffle qui, de toute façon, la trompait avec tout ce qui portait jupon ? Mini-jupes, pour être très précise. Cette mode voulant que les filles _comme il faut_ remontent leurs jupes d'uniforme jusqu'à n'avoir plus que l'équivalent d'un mouchoir de poche sur leurs jambes s'était répandue avec plus de vitesse dans le château qu'il n'en faudrait à un hibou entraîné pour faire l'aller-retour entre expéditeur et destinataire.

La vie était un grand mystère, certainement.

Olympe étira les bras et bâilla avec force avant de se retourner vers la rousse Eve Adams, qui semblait lui avoir collé l'étiquette de confesseur sur le front.

- Eh. Eh ! répéta-t-elle afin de couper court à ce flot de paroles.

La dite Eve s'arrêta, surprise.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que le problème pouvait venir de toi ?

- Je... Que veux-tu dire ?

La jeune Serdaigle était interloquée. Où était la douce et calme Olympe qu'elle connaissait pour être sa camarade de dortoir depuis des années ? Cette dernière laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante.

- Mais quelle gourde. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te trompe aussi souvent ? Je l'ai vu embrasser Rachel Collins, ce matin. Il lui offrait un cadeau. Je crois qu'il s'est trompé de destinataire, le pauvre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement compatissant. C'était ton anniversaire hier, non ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler et Olympe étira sa jolie bouche en une grimace écœurée.

- Oh, je t'en prie, non. Pas les larmes.

Les sanglots redoublèrent à l'entente de cette voix si peu compatissante et Olympe se leva, agacée.

- Je m'en vais.

A l'instant où ses doigts effleurèrent la poignée, elle se retourna et prit sa voix la plus suave.

- Et ne me dérange plus jamais pour me parler de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas. D'accord, _chérie_ ?

La porte claqua derrière elle et elle prit une longue inspiration. La grimace qui ornait à présent ses lèvres était de douleur, et elle posa la main sur sa poitrine.

- Mauvais, murmura-t-elle en appuyant plus fort. Je me suis trop laissée aller.

Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec le pendentif qui ne quittait jamais son cou, suspendu au bout d'une chaine dorée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention. Mais cette satanée Serdaigle l'avait tellement énervée, avec ses airs désespérés, alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, absolument tout, tandis qu'elle... elle...

- O-lyyympe, chantonna une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait bien.

Aussitôt sa main reprit sa place dans sa poche et le pendentif son emplacement tiède tout contre sa peau, coincé entre elle et le tissu, tandis qu'un sourire était plaqué sur son visage pâle. D'un bond, le propriétaire de cette voix fut près d'elle et lui entoura la taille d'un bras possessif.

- Hello, susurra-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Vanille, ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur. Tu as changé de shampoing ?

Malgré elle, un sourire amusé remplaça celui de circonstance.

- Quelle est l'heureuse élue, cette fois ? Jenny, Penny, ou Lucy ? Avoue que tu les choisis pour leurs prénoms.

- Aucune, pour qui me prends-tu ? Penny, ajouta-t-il d'un air innocent après un temps de silence éloquent.

- Tu me devras une faveur, comme d'habitude.

- Ouiii, reprit-il de son ton chantant en soufflant derrière son oreille. Ça ne te fait rien ? s'étonna-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon bras, les oreilles, tout !

- Rien. C'est ce que tu attendais de moi ?

- Toutes les filles adorent ça, se défendit-il en lâchant sa taille pour mieux réfléchir. En fait, tu aimes les filles, c'est ça ?

- Oui, James, j'aime les filles, répliqua-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, éclatant de rire devant l'air qui ornait son visage, un mélange d'effarement face à ce qu'il croyait être la vérité et de satisfaction d'avoir trouvé.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu aimes à me faire souffrir.

Imperceptiblement, les lèvres se tordirent en une moue ironique. Qui la connaissait vraiment, en ce monde ? Même elle doutait de savoir qui elle était ou, du moins, qui elle voulait être. Quelle image donner aux autres. Ou encore quoi faire du temps qui lui restait. Tant de questions auxquelles elle aurait peu, sinon aucune réponse.

- Tu vas bien ? lança James en coulant un regard vers la jeune fille devenue brusquement silencieuse.

Les changements d'humeur de la jeune fille étaient souvent pour lui à la fois source d'inquiétude et de malaise. Parfois, elle se renfermait si abruptement que rien ni personne ne pouvait la déloger de cet état. Elle ne parlait ni ne bougeait, comme en proie à de sombres et mélancoliques pensées. Parfois, au contraire, elle semblait se concentrer si fort sur ce qui l'entourait que cela en paraissait tout aussi effrayant, comme si elle avait voulu s'abreuver de ces lieux avant de les quitter à jamais.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle en souriant. Je vais très bien.

Elle le prit brusquement par la main et se mit à courir, inspirant à plein poumon chaque bouffée d'air ainsi créée. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, et une douleur lancinante la ramena à la dure réalité. Elle posa de nouveau la main sur sa poitrine et ses doigts se crispèrent.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu trembles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste couru trop vite, je suis essoufflée, dit-elle en riant et en le poussant vers le tableau. Réponds plutôt à la question, quelqu'un va nous voir.

Et tandis que James, après un temps d'hésitation, répétait la réponse soufflée à l'aigle qui trônait face à eux et s'engouffrait dans l'ouverture donnant accès à la salle commune des bleu et bronze, Olympe ouvrit l'étrange pendentif et en porta le contenu à ses lèvres en un mouvement tremblant.

- Tu viens ? lui parvint la voix du jeune homme.

- J'arrive.

Elle referma le collier et rejoignit le Maraudeur en quelques enjambées. Ce dernier regardait l'escalier d'un air méfiant.

- Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je suis sûr qu'il nous comprend. Je vais t'attendre en bas.

- Très bien.

Elle n'avait pas la force de discuter ce choix et, de toute façon, elle pouvait comprendre qu'après avoir été éjecté de cet escalier James se méfie des conséquences de sa future montée. Il faut dire qu'il y avait eu un peu de sa faute à elle : tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur les marches, tout allait bien. Mais Olympe avait eu l'étourderie de sauter la dernière marche sans attendre qu'ils soient réunis dans le dortoir. Résultat : le jeune homme avait dévalé l'escalier devenu toboggan et avait évité de peu la commotion cérébrale en ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres d'un pied de table. Et Sirius avait beau se moquer de lui, il évitait le plus possible d'y poser le pied, y eut-il eu cinq filles avec lui.

- Brune ou rousse ? lui cria-t-elle du haut des marches.

- Pourquoi pas blonde ? lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- On risque de me reconnaître, blonde, c'était pour Angélica. La Serdaigle.

- Brune, alors, finit-il par trancher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille vint rejoindre James, et celui-ci eut du mal à distinguer les traits d'Olympe. Avec sa perruque de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et sa jupe d'uniforme relevée jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle avait plus l'air d'une de ces filles qui courraient après les Maraudeurs. Elle avait entouré ses yeux bleus d'un épais maquillage et sa bouche d'un rouge sombre s'étirait en un mince sourire.

- Alors, comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle en faisant une pose digne d'un mannequin en tournant sur elle-même.

- Différente, fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à articuler.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Bien sûr qu'il faut que je sois différente. Mais évite les idylles orageuses pour quelques semaines, le temps que je refasse mon stock.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te...

- Allez, en piste mon joli, le coupa-t-elle avec cette formule familière qu'elle lançait à chaque nouvelle mascarade.

- Si j'en crois mon intuition, elle devrait traverser le couloir du troisième étage, affirma-t-il tandis qu'ils descendaient, ou du moins tentaient de descendre, les escaliers qui ne cessaient d'aller et de venir.

- Ton intuition, hein, rétorqua Olympe dans un bâillement qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de contenir.

James ne lui avait jamais parlé de la carte du Maraudeur ni même de la cape, mais elle l'avait surpris une fois en train de ranger un morceau de parchemin vierge dans son sac et se doutait que cette feuille ne devait sans doute pas être tout à fait étrangère à ces « intuitions » qui s'avéraient à quatre-vingts dix-neuf pour cent fiables. Comme elle ne posait pas de questions, le sujet n'était nullement une source de tension. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au troisième étage et James, après un regard furtif en direction de l'angle du couloir, plaqua avec douceur Olympe contre le mur, se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Prête ? murmura-t-il ?

- On ne peut plus prête, _chéri_.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et, à l'entente du bruit des talons de l'élève sur le sol, commencèrent la mise en scène. Un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et une main autour de sa nuque, James attendit que Penny, puisque c'était elle, s'approche suffisamment pour voir la scène, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Arrête de rire, murmura-t-il en sentant qu'elle se retenait de bouger un seul de ses muscles.

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est nerveux.

Il n'était pas si nerveux que ça, ce rire, pas si innocent. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, depuis le temps. James, comme ce cœur naïf qu'il pouvait être parfois avec les femmes, pensait que, du moment qu'il tournait la page, celle avec qui il rompait accepterait la situation et l'oublierait tout aussi facilement qu'elle quitterait, elle, son esprit. Mais Olympe voyait les pleurs, le désespoir, et avant tout le choc, celui de voir l'homme qu'on aime dans les bras d'une autre. Et ça lui plaisait. C'était tout autant de pouvoir sur les autres qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre en temps normal. C'était tout autant de souffrances qu'elle faisait passer de son corps à ces corps bien portants, qui avaient tellement pris l'habitude de l'être qu'ils considéraient cet état comme normal et ne l'appréciaient plus. C'était tout autant de sourires et de douces paroles qu'elle leur faisait payer au centuple. Voilà pourquoi elle riait. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas.

Comme prévu Penny, saisie, laissa tomber son sac. James releva alors la tête, un peu désolé pour elle mais désireux de se débarrasser d'elle.

- Penny, je te présente... euh...

- Julia, souffla Olympe.

- ... Julia, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. Toi et moi, c'est terminé.

Et sans attendre une réponse que Penny aurait été bien en pleine de lui donner, il prit la main d'Olympe et s'engouffra dans la solitude d'un autre couloir.

- On peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes, commenta la jeune fille en retirant sa perruque avec une grimace. C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud, là-dessous.

- Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? se défendit-il en l'aidant à détacher ses cheveux qui, libérés du chignon qui les maintenait fermement, tombèrent dans son dos en une cascade dorée.

Elle passa une main distraite dans sa chevelure, geste qui l'emmêla encore davantage. Pour la énième fois, James lui dit qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à son apparence et, pour la énième fois, Olympe lui fit la même réponse : « pour quoi faire ? » Un _pour quoi faire_ sonnant étrangement aux oreilles du Maraudeur qui ne cessait de recevoir cette réponse d'un ton absent et presque dédaigneux, comme si elle n'avait rien de plus à gagner en le faisant.

- Promis, c'est la dernière fois, l'assura-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude, lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules, désormais désintéressée de la situation.

Comme après chacun de ces moments d'adrénaline, elle se sentait vidée. Dégonflée. Faire souffrir les autres ne la ferait pas moins souffrir, et le plaisir ressenti tout à l'heure s'était déjà évaporé. Que le temps passait vite, songea-t-elle. Trop vite. Chaque minute défilait à la même vitesse qu'un battement de cil ou que la chute d'une feuille du haut de sa branche. Personne n'en profitait jamais assez. Personne ne pouvait ressentir l'intégralité du bonheur que l'on peut avoir à respirer un air frais ou à effleurer du bout de ses doigts la surface d'une eau lisse, sans se soucier de quoi demain serait fait. Tout simplement.

Alors qu'elle avait plus ou moins repris son apparence de tous les jours, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Tu sais quoi, vieux ? Parfois, il m'arrive de compatir au sort de toutes ces filles.

- Toi, compatir ?

James lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur. C'est juste que sans ça, elles refuseraient de me laisser tranquille. S'il y avait un autre moyen, je l'utiliserais.

- Il y en a un, assura tranquillement Olympe en effaçant avec ses doigts ce qui restait de la couleur rouge sur ses lèvres.

Sirius parut alors se rendre compte de sa présence et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

- Hey, Davis.

Il n'eut droit pour toute réponse qu'à un regard dédaigneux et une moue ennuyée tandis que James vérifiait l'heure à sa montre.

- Black, dit-elle en guise de salutation.

- Toujours aussi commode, ta copine, Corny, murmura le brun à l'oreille de son ami.

Celui-ci le regarda un instant comme s'il était fou.

- Olympe ?

Celle-ci avait déjà repris son sourire et s'accrochait au bras de James.

- Elle est adorable, je t'assure que tu devrais plus lui parler, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

- Il suffirait que tu te trouve une petite amie. Une petite amie _sérieuse_.

Olympe avait reprit la conversation abandonnée sans se soucier de l'échange entre les deux garçons, même si elle se doutait plus ou moins du sujet. James se tourna alors vers elle, semblant ne pas comprendre.

- Une petite amie sérieuse ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne serais pas intéressé par Evans, par hasard ? Ce n'est que pour tenter de l'oublier que tu passes d'une fille à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Belle déduction, Davis, lança Sirius nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Comme s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle depuis des années.

- Je ne suis pas...

- C'est parfait, alors, le coupa-t-elle en battant des mains. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je...

- Sortir sérieusement avec une fille empêcherait les autres de venir t'implorer à genoux de leur prêter attention. Fait que je trouve hautement écœurant, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue.

- Serais-tu jalouse, Davis ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit reculer imperceptiblement, puis son visage se radoucit et elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

- Tu es _si_ drôle, Black.

- Navré de vous abandonner au milieu de vos rêves utopiques, les coupa James, mais j'ai rendez-vous quelque part.

- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, lui cria Olympe tandis qu'il traversait le couloir en quelques enjambées. Et n'oublie pas ce que tu me dois !

Ainsi fonctionnait la relation entre Olympe Davis et James Potter. Elle n'était pas aussi normale que celle qui unissait d'ordinaire les élèves à Poudlard, mais elle leur convenait. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, du moins pas au sens premier du terme. Aucun secret n'avait renforcé leur lien et leur confiance mutuelle, aucune conversation réellement sérieuse n'avait traversé leurs lèvres. Ils semblaient faits de la même espèce et se comprenaient mieux que personne, mais on aurait dit qu'ils ne pourraient jamais passer leurs journées ensemble à bavarder autour d'une tasse de thé. Les seuls instants où ils partageaient une espèce de connivence malsaine étaient ceux-là, ces moments de pure stratégie où James se servait de la jeune fille pour se débarrasser plus facilement de ses groupies : il était de notoriété publique qu'un « tout est fini entre nous » de James Potter n'était jamais pris sérieusement par les filles laissées-pour-compte. Bien entendu, ils évitaient de le faire trop souvent afin que personne ne se pose de question et, pour l'instant, tout semblait plutôt bien marcher. En échange, elle avait le droit de lui demander n'importe quelle faveur qui lui venait à l'esprit, en admettant que le Gryffondor ait la capacité de la réaliser.

Et, aujourd'hui, Olympe savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait : apprendre à jouer au Quidditch.

_« Alors Docteur, quel est votre verdict ? »_

Le vieil homme retira l'étrange appareil de ses oreilles et secoua la tête d'un air grave.

« Tout n'est pas encore perdu. Mais il lui faudra éviter les efforts trop intenses sous peine de provoquer une crise. Et, à cet âge, elles peuvent facilement provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. »

Respirant avec difficulté, la petite fille de six ans écoutait ces paroles sans comprendre.

Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun mal à descendre les escaliers en courant... Non ?

Elle tapota quelques secondes sur l'accoudoir du siège dans lequel elle s'était laissée tomber, pensive. James ne devrait pas tarder, non ? Il lui avait promis de commencer les leçons ce week-end. Pourtant, il avait exactement vingt-deux minutes de retard, et bien que cela soit tout à fait son genre elle commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il présentait aux yeux de tous un remarquable mépris pour les horaires. La montre qu'il arborait à son poignet n'était qu'un leurre : il ne la regardait quasiment jamais. Il réussissait à arriver à l'heure en cours grâce à Remus et uniquement grâce à lui, Sirius étant le premier à lui ôter toute envie de se lever en restant vautré sous sa couette. Il n'y avait donc pas de réelle surprise à avoir quant à leur première rencontre. Il l'avait bousculée à cause d'un match de Quidditch pour lequel il avait oublié de mettre son réveil des grandes occasions et il avait été la cause de son énervement et son malaise en pleins gradins. Beaucoup de filles lui en voulaient encore aujourd'hui d'avoir pu se tenir sur le balai du si majestueux James Potter au lieu de tomber et de s'éclater la tête comme toute personne lambda.

Elle soupira. Même leur « amitié » était basée sur ça. Elle tira sur la chaîne qui pendait à son coup comme si elle avait voulu la briser, sans pour autant oser le faire. Elle en avait hélas trop besoin pour ne pas contenir ce genre d'élan destructeur qui la traversait chaque jour.

Et James qui n'arrivait pas ! Elle était devenue dépendante et le regrettait chaque fois que ces situations se reproduisaient. Un craquement se fit entendre et elle sursauta. Ce n'était que la cheminée.

- Toute seule, Davis ?

Elle n'était donc pas folle, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Elle avait beau savoir que les élèves d'autres maisons étaient tolérés, elle n'aimait pas tellement attendre le Poursuiveur dans l'antre des Lions. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Brouillon comme il était, il aurait pu passer des heures à tenter de répondre à l'une des nombreuses questions permettant d'accéder à celle des Serdaigle. Ici au moins, elle n'avait qu'à donner un bête mot de passe.

- Tu le vois bien, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait Sirius Black. C'est juste qu'elle avait la dérangeante sensation qu'il était bien plus perspicace qu'il ne le laissait paraître sous ses airs de gamin égoïste et arrogant.

- J'ai vu James à la poursuite d'Evans i peine quelques minutes. Tu l'attendais ?

Pourquoi lui faisait-il la conversation ? Leurs relations se bornaient depuis la deuxième année, époque où elle avait rencontré James, à quelques bonjour et de rares bonsoir, jamais de longs discours. Il sembla deviner ses pensées car il ajouta :

- Il m'a demandé de venir voir si tout allait bien et si tu l'attendais toujours.

- Quel crétin, marmonna-t-elle en décroisant ses jambes. Pendant que je suis là à m'ennuyer comme une goule, lui court après son idiote de préfète.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui lui avait conseillé de sortir avec elle ? Cela dit, tu es optimiste, elle ne peut pas le sentir.

Elle ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'elle avait dit ça, mais il n'y avait aucun sous-entendus dans ses paroles visant à la délaisser alors qu'il lui avait promis. C'était une promesse !

Elle soupira et se passa une main rapide dans les cheveux, désordonnant encore un peu plus la masse blonde. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, bien entendu. Mais elle avait cette torsion étrange de l'estomac, comme lorsqu'elle avait demandé au médecin :

_« Docteur, est-ce que je vais guérir ? »_

« Bien sûr, Olympe. Je te le promets. »

Une promesse, qu'était-ce pour les gens ? Un vague assemblage de mots qui n'engageait à rien, un simple moyen de se débarrasser de questions gênantes ou désagréables à entendre. Tout comme le médecin, James lui avait menti. Elle rêvait qu'on lui dise un jour qu'elle était la chose la plus importante de sa vie, non parce qu'elle était malade mais pour elle, tout simplement pour elle. Mais c'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas le droit à tout ça. Elle avait les regards compatissants, les mains dans le dos, les paroles pesées avec précautions.

- Pourquoi l'attendais-tu, d'ailleurs ?

La voix de Sirius la sortit de ses pensées et elle battit quelques secondes des paupières pour en chasser les prémisses d'eau salée.

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Un bête accord qu'il a vite oublié.

Elle se prépara à se lever mais il fut plus rapide et s'appuya sur le dossier, le menton dans ses mains. Longuement, il l'observa.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Tu sais que tu as presque l'air gentille, là, comme ça ? D'habitude, j'ai l'impression que tu es prête à mordre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Votre jeu stupide avec James.

- Stupide ? ricana-t-elle. Ce serait tout à fait ton genre de faire ça.

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de répliquer :

- Justement.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'âtre qui crépitait toujours, jetant sur leurs visages des lueurs orangées.

- Il voulait t'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage rouge mais cette fois par colère et non à cause de la chaleur des flammes.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour te foutre de moi ? Ou pire, pour me consoler ?

La pitié. Cinq lettres qu'elle avait en horreur. Depuis qu'elle était née les gens avaient pitié d'elle. Pauvre chose, disait-on, pensant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Si jeune, et déjà atteinte d'une si grave malformation, quelle tragédie. Alors on venait la voir, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air de rien, comme si l'on faisait la même chose avec n'importe quel enfant. Des bonbons qu'elle ne mangeait pas, des caresses qu'elle dédaignait, des sourires hypocrites et des mots bannis des conversations : mort, hôpital, et tant d'autres qu'elle se plaisait aujourd'hui à accumuler dans ses phrases, par pure provocation.

- C'est James qui m'a dit de venir à sa place.

- Encore mieux, dit-elle en se remettant dans sa position initiale, face à la cheminée et dos à lui, signe que la conversation était finie.

Nullement découragé, il vint se planter devant elle.

- Ne pense pas que James est un sans-cœur. D'accord, se reprit-il en voyant son air, il a une véritable mémoire de poisson rouge et il est obnubilé par une fille qui, très franchement, n'est pas extraordinaire, mais il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber quelqu'un. Pas totalement.

- Explique-moi, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Il m'a demandé de prendre sa place.

- Même pas en rêve, fut la réponse qui lui parvint du tac au tac.

- Pourtant, je suis un bien meilleur professeur, se rengorgea-t-il en bombant le torse.

Silence.

- Allez, Davis, décoince-toi un peu.

Et puis par ressentiment contre James, contre Sirius, contre tous ceux qui avaient régi sa vie en lui disant de faire ou de ne pas faire telle ou telle chose, elle se leva.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Si le terrain était vide, aux dires de Sirius, le parc ne l'était pas. Chacun observa le couple avec des yeux ronds, se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Le balai sur l'épaule de Sirius aurait pourtant dû les éclairer.

Elle regarda les hauts poteaux, les gradins, avec la sensation d'une incroyable liberté. Depuis ce triste épisode de deuxième année, ses parents avaient écrit au directeur afin qu'il défende à Olympe de participer à ce genre d'évènement. Elle avait donc totalement oublié la grisante saveur de la foule et de l'esprit d'équipe. Elle aurait pu être tellement entourée, sans ça. Aller vers les autres ne lui posait aucun problème, avant. Mais désormais elle préférait rester seule, autant pour obéir à ses parents que pour éviter d'avoir à se créer des illusions.

- Bien, commençons.

Elle reposa son regard sur lui, la tête comme emplie de vapeurs et la voix de Sirius résonnant sourdement à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

- Est-ce que tu sais monter sur un balai ?

- Mes parents ont refusé que j'assiste aux cours de vol, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Ah oui ? dit-il, étonné.

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi rustre qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, après tout.

Elle le laissa poser ses mains sur l'avant du balai pour lui montrer comment le tenir mais lui asséna une claque sur les doigts lorsqu'il voulut monter derrière pour l'accompagner. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'il n'y avait qu'un balai et qu'à moins de vouloir se briser deux côtes sur la terre battue il fallait qu'il vienne, elle finit par accepter, bon gré mal gré. Il frappa alors un grand coup au sol et ils décollèrent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crisper ses mains sur le bois en voyant la terre ferme s'éloigner et son cœur cogna de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Elle tâcha d'en calmer les battement en respirant profondément.

Avait-elle le vertige ? A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien, n'ayant jamais expérimenté de situations lui permettant d'y réfléchir. Elle devait avouer que le vide sous ses pieds était assez effrayant. Mais il y avait la valeur symbolique de quitter le sol qui lui plaisait : les soucis, les problèmes en tous genres restaient derrière soi. Être un oiseau devait être agréable, en fin de compte.

- Et pour diriger, tu te contente d'une pression du corps, lui parvint la voix du jeune homme.

Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de loin, de très loin. Il lâcha alors le balai et elle se raidit.

- Essaye, entendit-elle, toujours en sourdine.

- Reprends le contrôle, on va tomber, cria-t-elle d'une voix anormalement suraiguë.

- Mais non, dit-il en riant de son étrange rire. Respire, et redresse.

- Black, bon sang, reprends le contrôle, répéta-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de diriger le balai qui piquait vers le sol à toute allure.

Elle avait l'impression que ses côtes allaient brusquement s'ouvrir pour laisser la place à son cœur qui battait furieusement contre elles. De nouveau, elle tenta la respiration, ce qui marchait la plupart du temps pour les petites émotions. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le battement était toujours aussi rapide et elle commençait à avoir la vision trouble et le corps tremblant.

Pas ici, pas maintenant, supplia-t-elle silencieusement. Pas tout de suite.

Sans remarquer l'état de la jeune fille, Sirius avait repris les commandes et le balai continuait tranquillement sa route autour des gradins. Il pensa lui faire plaisir en passant près des poteaux de buts mais finit tout de même par se poser des questions lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration saccadée contre son torse.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je crois, articula-t-elle en continuant de respirer, en vain.

- Je descends, prévint-il en se penchant pour amorcer un piqué.

Elle ne répondit pas, le souffle court. Elle crispait ses mains sur le balai pour éviter de hurler et ferma les yeux. Une fois le balai posé elle enleva son pull et passa la main sous son tee-shirt. Elle en sortit une fine chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle reposait un pendentif qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir, mais les forces lui manquaient. Interloqué, Sirius suivit chacun de ses mouvements sans comprendre.

- Davis, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle pesta et enleva la chaîne, la lui tendant.

- Ouvre, dépêche-toi.

- Que...

- Ouvre, je te dis !

Il obéit, ouvrant le petit pendentif sans aucune difficulté. Il eut la surprise de voir choir entre ses mains une minuscule pilule sur laquelle elle se jeta. Elle l'avala et se laissa tomber au sol, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Mais déjà la crise prenait fin, calmée par l'étrange médicament. Toujours aussi lointaine, toujours aussi inaudible, la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Contente-toi de m'amener à l'infirmerie, fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint.

Dépendre d'un morceau de métal était sans doute la pire des situations. Elle n'osait pas imaginer perdre sa chaîne ou son pendentif et se retrouver en proie à une crise telle que celle-ci, et pourtant comme elle aimerait ne plus sentir sur sa poitrine ces quelques grammes qui avaient pour elle le poids d'une vie entière !

Les professeurs étaient les seuls au courant de son problème, et l'infirmière sut exactement comme réagir en voyant le jeune homme porter Olympe qui tremblait. Elle lui prit la chaîne qu'il tenait toujours et la remit avec précaution autour du cou de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce qu'elle a ouvert le pendentif ?

- Oui, mais peut-on me dire enfin ce qu'il se...

- Merlin soit loué, soupira la femme en recouvrant Olympe d'une couverture après qu'il l'ait déposée sur un lit vide. Veuillez rester près d'elle, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut.

Il obéit et s'assit sur la chaise à côté sans bien comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il observa le visage pâle de la jeune fille tout en se demandant comment tout ceci était arrivé. Il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'elle ait eu peur en montant sur le balai, pas plus qu'en décollant. Tout s'était déclenché lorsqu'elle s'était énervée et avait perdu ses moyens à cause... de lui. Était-il responsable de son état ? Il se mordit les lèvres. Non, il était différent de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas infliger de la souffrance volontairement.

L'infirmière revint et tendit une fiole à Olympe qui avait repris conscience. Docilement, habituée à ce genre de chose, elle l'avala, sombrant aussitôt dans un profond sommeil. Voyant que sa respiration se faisait calme et régulière l'infirmière sembla se détendre pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius avec un air sévère.

- Que lui avez-vous fait, Monsieur Black ?

- Mais rien du tout, se défendit-il. Nous étions en train de voler et...

- Voler ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez fait monter sur un balai ?

- Eh bien, si, mais...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous chasser immédiatement de cette infirmerie, petit inconscient ! Ne pensiez-vous pas qu'il y avait une raison à son interdiction de pratiquer le sport sur balai ?

Puis elle se passa une main sur le front en soupirant.

- Je suis désolée. J'imagine qu'elle ne vous a rien dit, comme aux autres.

Elle reprit la fiole des mains de la jeune fille qui l'avait gardée serrée en s'endormant et ferma les rideaux.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, si jamais elle vous redemande de la faire voler, car je suis persuadée qu'elle a encore une fois voulu jouer avec le règlement, refusez. Désormais vous êtes prévenu.

- Avant d'obéir j'aimerais tout de même savoir les raisons d'une telle interdiction, lança Sirius en croisant les bras.

- Si elle ne vous a rien dit je ne peux malheureusement pas vous informer de tout ceci. Mais faites très attention.

Elle tapota sa robe de sorcière quelques instant avant de se préparer à partir.

- Je dois aller chercher quelques papiers pour le Directeur, je vous demande de rester et de veiller sur elle, je peux compter sur vous ?

Il acquiesça sans parler et l'infirmière sortit. Il attendit que le bruit de ses pas se soit estompé et se dirigea vers le bureau. C'était à cet endroit que l'infirmière gardait note de tous les cas un peu étranges de ses malades et il espérait qu'elle ait noté ce qu'il se passait avec la jeune Serdaigle. Mais la femme n'était pas stupide et avait installé un charme de protection assez impressionnant pour protéger ses documents. Nullement découragé, il saisit sa baguette et s'escrima à la tâche durant de longues minutes. Pendant une seconde il crut avoir gagné en entendant un cliquetis, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Au bout de quinze minutes pourtant il réussit, sans trop savoir comment. Pas totalement, mais le tiroir était à demi ouvert. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à tirer de toutes ses forces, ce qu'il fit. Un gros fracas se fit entendre et l'armoire lui tomba dessus, manquant de peu de l'écraser. Mais il s'en moquait, l'essentiel était que la liasse de papier était là, devant lui. En désordre, mais qu'importe.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Olympe Davis, Serdaigle. Il s'en empara et retourna devant le lit après avoir remis tant bien que mal le meuble dans sa position d'origine.

Remus aurait été le premier à lui ordonner de reposer cette feuille : on ne fouillait pas dans l'intimité des gens. Et si la jeune fille n'avait rien dit, pourquoi aller contre sa volonté ? Peter aurait dit la même chose, tant pour suivre Remus que parce qu'il était un gentil garçon et qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'espionner quelqu'un. James lui aurait conseillé d'écouter Remus mais aurait sans doute été le premier à lui demander un résumé complet. Quoique. Pour Olympe, sans doute aurait-il fait une exception. Il semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Mais Sirius était Sirius et il se moquait bien des autres une fois qu'il avait pris une décision. Il pouvait le regretter par la suite, bien sûr, mais il était du genre à réfléchir... après.

La jeune fille bougea légèrement et il crut qu'elle était réveillée, mais non. La potion de Sommeil était puissante et elle n'avait sans doute rien entendu. Il parcourut alors rapidement les quelques lignes du papier et son regard passa de la feuille à Olympe. A cet instant l'infirmière revint et découvrit son bureau ravagé et le jeune homme tout à sa lecture.

- Monsieur Black ! J'aurais du m'en douter, par Merlin, j'aurais du m'en douter.

Elle allait lui arracher la feuille des mains mais comprit qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'il lui lança :

- Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu cacher ça ?

Elle soupira et tira une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit à son tour.

- Si jamais elle apprend que vous le savez, elle vous détestera.

- Je pense que c'est déjà le cas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, expliquez-moi.

- Le secret médical, Monsieur Black, je ne peux...

- Je suis au courant maintenant, dit-il en agitant la feuille. Je veux savoir.

Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux et soupira une fois de plus.

- Miss Davis souffre d'une malformation du coeur depuis la naissance, détectable surtout lorsque le rythme cardiaque devient élevé. Elle est alors sujette à ce genre de crises dont vous avez pu être le témoin, et sans ce médicament conçu par Sainte-Mangouste celles-ci peuvent se révéler mortelles. Voilà pourquoi les sports lui sont interdits.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a fait ce malaise dans les gradins, murmura-t-il, songeur.

Elle acquiesça.

- Ses parents ont cru devenir fous en l'apprenant. Ils lui ont formellement interdit de retourner sur le terrain.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle...

Olympe bougea de nouveau, le figeant dans sa phrase. Rassuré, il continua.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit à propos de tout ça ?

- Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous l'aviez su, Monsieur Black ?

Faire attention avec elle, sans doute. Éviter de parler de certains sujets. Lui dire que la vie était belle et que tout allait pour le mieux. Son silence fut éloquent et l'infirmière eut un pauvre sourire.

- Exactement. Dans le jargon des malades, on nomme ceci de la pitié.

Elle regarda un instant l'endormie.

- Elle a toujours refusé d'être différente des autres, voilà pourquoi elle n'a jamais rien dit. Elle voulait qu'on l'aime ou qu'on la déteste pour ce qu'elle est. Comment agir avec une malade comme avec n'importe quelle autre fille bien portante ?

Elle se leva sans rien ajouter et regarda sa montre.

- Je ne lui ai administré qu'une faible dose, elle ne devrait pas dormir trop longtemps. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se repose.

- Je vais rester, décida-t-il en rapprochant sa chaise.

- Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, la pitié...

- Ça n'en est pas, la coupa-t-il avec fermeté, la regardant s'éloigner vers son bureau dont elle ferma la porte après avoir hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Mais une fois que le silence revint, la question se reposa. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pas parce qu'elle était l'une de ses meilleures amies, pas pour se moquer, encore moins par pure bonté d'âme. Alors... avait-il pitié d'elle ? La trouvait-il plus touchante dans ces draps maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait mourir à chaque instant ? Il se détestait pour ça, pour cette vision d'elle qui changeait sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Dès qu'il avait lu sur le parchemin « maladie mortelle », il n'avait pas pu faire autrement et s'en voulait. Tout comme il ne voulait pas être prisonnier du nom qu'il portait, elle ne voulait pas dépendre d'une maladie dont elle ne pourrait jamais se dépêtrer.

En se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, Olympe se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit. Elle porta la main à sa tête en grimaçant et fut surprise de ne pas pouvoir bouger ses jambes.

- Black ? murmura-t-elle. On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il ne répondit rien de clair, se contentant de grogner un vague « Bordel James, il est encore tôt » auquel elle répondit, elle, par une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Il sursauta et se releva d'un bond.

- _Aïe_ !

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à avoir la circulation coupée.

Il sembla alors prendre conscience de la situation et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, pouvait-il continuer à répliquer comme il le faisait avant au risque de la mettre dans tous ses états ?

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu la décence de m'amener à l'infirmerie que tu devais rester à me veiller.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Tu es bizarre, dit-elle, perplexe.

Pourquoi ne répliquait-il plus, tout à coup ? Pourquoi ne lui lançait-il pas une ou deux phrases toutes faites sur le danger qu'encouraient les jeunes filles seules à l'infirmerie, de son rire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, ce à quoi elle lui répondrait inévitablement d'aller se faire voir avec ses théories farfelues ?

- Et sinon, ça... ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en pesant soigneusement chacun de ses mots. Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle l'infirmière ou que je...

- Arrête, siffla-t-elle.

Il savait. Il ne pouvait que savoir. Elle reconnaissait cette attitude entre mille : elle était devenue une poupée de chiffon dont la durée de vie était limitée.

- L'infirmière t'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Se souvenant des recommandations de l'infirmière, il répondit prudemment :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Black, le prévint-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Et le « oui » penaud qui sortit de sa bouche marqua définitivement un changement dans leurs relations.

Bon gré mal gré, Olympe dut supporter la présence de Sirius de plus en plus souvent et, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué de vive voix, avoir quelqu'un qui savait était étrangement réconfortant. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi il était aussi buté et à vrai dire le jeune homme se posait la même question aussi souvent, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouve de réponse satisfaisante. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils ne se détestaient plus. Il savait, elle savait qu'il savait, et pourtant tout continuait.

Peut-être se revoyait-il à travers elle, essayant de se faire une image qui ne serait qu'à elle. Peut-être voulait-elle briser sa carapace comme elle aurait aimé que l'on brise la sienne. Quel étrange sentiment que l'ignorance !

Et puis le printemps arriva. Les matchs de Quidditch étaient facilités par le temps et les élèves étaient de plus en plus nombreux, mais Olympe ne pouvait toujours pas s'asseoir dans les gradins ni même observer de loin. Elle avait beau répéter à ses parents que ce n'était pas le Quidditch qui avait provoqué sa chute mais l'évènement avant, ils lui avaient le mois passé encore formellement interdit de recommencer la même bêtise, surtout qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de l'épisode « vol ». C'est donc en traînant les pieds qu'elle se dirigea vers une salle de classe vide pour y continuer le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la Bibliothèque pour tenter de s'occuper tout en s'instruisant, faisant d'une pierre deux coups : « Mille herbes et champignons magiques ». Elle avait toujours été faible en Botanique.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller pour y aller, à ce fichu match. Elle voulait simplement se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était comme tout le monde, et encore une fois on l'empêchait d'adoucir un peu sa situation. Là, dans cette salle poussiéreuse et froide, elle se sentait comme un phénomène de foire, la seule sans doute à rester au château un après-midi ensoleillé.

- Qu'il y ait match nul, voilà, marmonna-t-elle.

- Puisse Merlin ne pas t'entendre, Gryffondor a besoin de cette victoire pour espérer gagner la Coupe, lança une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître.

- Black, on peut savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

La silhouette du jeune homme se découpa et apparut à ses yeux, l'air malicieux.

- Tu ne devineras jamais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la lecture du manuel.

- Je ne cherche même pas, je ne t'écoute pas.

- Allez, Davis, sors de ton trou, dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle soupira et se laissa entraîner dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes et les voix des supporters leur parvenaient de temps en temps lorsque telle ou telle équipe marquait un point.

- Mais j'y pense, tu n'es pas au match ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence et arriva dans le couloir de la Sorcière Borgne. Le regard d'Olympe se fit blasé.

- C'est pour me montrer ça que tu m'as fait marcher ?

Il la tira alors jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient juste devant et il tapota de sa baguette la pierre qui laissa entendre un léger grincement. Quelques minutes plus tard, un trou béant apparaissait.

- A toi l'honneur.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu comptes me faire entrer là-dedans ?

- Fais-moi confiance, entre.

Confiance. Elle le regarda un instant, peu sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Avait-elle confiance en lui ? Toujours cette hésitation, cette crainte, ce questionnement : pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Et puis elle décida d'obéir. Parce qu'on ne vivait qu'une fois.

Et cela, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

- Il fait trop sombre, se plaignit-elle en se cognant contre les parois.

- Donne-moi la main, lui dit-il en la lui tendant.

Elle s'en saisit et fut surprise de constater que ce contact l'apaisait. Sans mot dire, elle resserra légèrement ses doigts autour des siens. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Sirius poussa une petite porte et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.

- Mais c'est Honeydukes, découvrit Olympe avec effarement. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, répliqua-t-il avec un salut désuet de la main. J'ai une furieuse envie de sucre, je trouve que cela occupe merveilleusement un après-midi.

Il lâcha sa main et se faufila derrière une étagère afin d'échapper aux regards acérés du vendeur, lui intimant l'ordre de le suivre. Elle le fit et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent mêlés aux quelques badauds amateurs de douceurs. Quelques élèves de Poudlard étaient également présents mais il ne s'agissait que des quatrièmes années, les sorties se faisant par année.

Ils passèrent une heure à chercher des bonbons tous plus amusants les uns que les autres, mais le choix d'Olympe se porta sur les langues de chats, ces adorables sucreries en forme de chat qui miaulaient lorsqu'elles entraient en contact avec votre langue. Sirius, lui, choisit des Chocogrenouilles, valeurs sûres.

Ils flânèrent ensuite à Pré-au-Lard et Olympe s'étonna de trouver le temps court. Habituellement, lors d'un match, elle comptait les minutes qui la séparaient de la fin de son isolement forcé. Elle coula un regard dans sa direction. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait emmenée ici.

- Je peux te poser une question ? dit-il en plongeant la main dans son sac de chocolat.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça avec James ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu es prête à faire n'importe quel mauvais coup avec lui, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de rompre avec ses petites-amies, bien que j'avoue qu'il soit sage en ce moment, sans doute l'influence de plus en plus poussée d'Evans.

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre et il se fit pressant.

- Allez, dis-moi.

- Et si on faisait ça à donnant-donnant ?

- Que veux-dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es jamais sorti sérieusement avec une fille et je te dirai pourquoi je continue à traîner avec James.

Il se renferma.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me poser une autre question ? N'importe quelle autre.

Et, parce qu'il n'avait pas insisté ce fameux jour lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son interdiction à assister aux cours de vol, même s'il avait par la suite fouillé dans sa vie privée, elle lui rendit la pareille et changea de sujet.

- Tu fais souvent ce genre d'excursion avec les autres ?

- Tu es la première. C'est bien d'être unique, de temps en temps. Vouloir à tout prix ressembler à tout le monde est parfois ennuyeux.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas quoi répondre, et il lui donna un léger coude de coude espiègle pour lui annoncer que c'était à son tour de répondre.

- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle.

- Essaye quand même, lui dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Comme ça, fut la réponse évasive à laquelle elle eut droit.

Il s'assirent sous un arbre et étalèrent leurs achats devant eux, Sirius manquant à sa promesse de ne plus ouvrir le sachet de Chocogrenouilles avant d'être revenu à Poudlard.

- James a ce don extraordinaire de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi n'importe quand et de toujours trouver une solution à tout.

Elle se rejeta en arrière avec un sourire qui se moquait d'elle-même.

- C'est idiot, mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus _vivante_ avec lui. J'oublie qui je suis vraiment et je me vois à travers ses yeux, et j'y vois une fille normale.

- Tu es normale, la contesta-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit mais ne dit rien : elle n'avait jamais cru à ce genre de phrase qu'elle considérait comme toute faite. Mais Sirius était sérieux. N'était-elle pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, à vouloir vivre sa jeune vie d'adolescente, n'avait-elle pas ses sautes d'humeurs, ses moments de détresse et de solitude ? Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'ils ne se décident à rentrer. Aucun d'eux ne parla en reprenant le chemin inverse du souterrain, et leur séparation se fit également sans un mot, chacun méditant sur les paroles de l'autre.

Pour la première fois, Olympe avait confiance en quelqu'un.

_« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à paraître gentille envers les autres ? »_

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Tu crois que tu me connais suffisamment pour l'affirmer ? »

« Je sais que tu te forces à sourire aux autres. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que l'on se souvienne de moi. Les personnes les plus aimables sont souvent celles qui sont rapidement oubliées, laissées de côté comme les passives petites créatures qu'elles sont. »

« C'est idiot, pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que cela donnera plus de saveur à l'attachement de celui qui m'aimera. »

« Davis, tu es vraiment bizarre. »

« Je te retourne le compliment, Black. »

Et puis les mois passèrent.

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? »_

« Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé. »

« Je n'allais pas le faire devant James. D'ailleurs, je crois que ça va lui faire un choc lorsqu'il l'apprendra, si tu comptes le lui dire un jour. »

« Il... s'en remettra, je suppose. »

« Davis... »

« Quoi ? »

« Bonne chance. »

Il avait été décidé depuis des années que le jour de ses dix-sept ans, les médecins moldus tenteraient une opération sur son cœur qui pouvait la tuer comme la sauver. De toute façon, cela ne pourrait jamais être pire que maintenant, où elle avait peur de faire une crise à chaque détour de couloir. Et puis si elle n'était pas opérée, elle savait que son cœur pouvait lâcher à chaque instant, son cas était bien trop avancé. Les médicaments magiques étaient certes efficaces mais ils n'étaient pas miraculeux. En revanche la médecine moldue avait obtenu l'avantage pour effectuer cette délicate opération malgré sa toute jeunesse dans ce domaine. Il était stupide de demander à des sorciers d'agiter une baguette au-dessus de sa fille pour lui réparer un organe vital, avait exprimé très clairement son père, moldu.

Alors elle était partie à la fin de sa septième année sans le dire à qui que ce soit, pour n'inquiéter personne.

Mais sans qu'elle sache comment, Sirius l'avait appris. Depuis un an, elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis, ou quelque chose comme ça, malgré ses réticences à le considérer comme tel. Elle ne voulait manquer à personne, et réussissait la plupart du temps à éviter la progression d'un attachement mutuel. Puis James était arrivé, comme l'inspiration dont elle avait besoin à chaque seconde pour faire battre le cœur que Sirius avait remplacé. Elle détestait ça. La dépendance était quelque chose qui n'était pas en accord avec une vie ne tenant qu'à un fil. Elle était sans doute trop pessimiste. Mais mieux valait ne pas se nourrir de trop d'espoirs et d'illusions.

Mais après tout, qui sait ? se dit-elle en voyant la lumière du plafond de la salle d'opération disparaître derrière ses paupières.

Des chuchotements dans le couloir achevèrent de la tirer de son sommeil et elle les écouta quelques minutes avant de sourire. Elle sentit alors un poids sur ses jambes et constata, amusée, que Sirius était exactement dans la même position que la dernière fois où il l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les yeux et bâilla avant de relever la tête, encore somnolent. Puis il vit qu'elle était réveillée et se redressa brusquement.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Les yeux d'Olympe se posèrent sur la ferraille autour de son lit, les fils qui lui traversaient le corps, le blanc qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, et eut un sourire sardonique.

- On ne peut mieux.

- Les médecins disent que tout est allé pour le mieux, continua-t-il sans tenir compte de son ironie.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées et le regarda un long moment.

- Tu me prends pour qui, Black ? Un bébé ?

- Comment ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- J'ai entendu les médecins parler devant la porte. Il y a eu un problème lors de l'opération et ils n'ont pas pu la mener à terme. Il faut attendre quarante-huit heures pour voir comment évolue la chose avant de songer à réopérer. Si je suis encore en vie, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton badin.

- Arrêtes d'être pessimiste. S'ils songent à réopérer c'est bien qu'il y a un espoir, non ?

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire.

- J'ai vécu seize ans en sachant que je pouvais mourir le lendemain. Tu crois que la mort me fait peur ?

- A moi oui, murmura-t-il sans la regarder.

- Black, nous ne sommes pas dans un roman, tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre. Je suis déjà contente d'avoir pu connaître tant de gens géniaux, et même toi, oui, toi, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle détestait ce genre d'attitude passive, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait face aux gens qu'elle aimait. A James, elle n'avait jamais avoué son secret, pour ne pas qu'il la prenne pour une petite chose fragile et surtout pour ne pas qu'il la prenne en pitié. Alors elle faisait la forte, la garce, l'insensible, l'indifférente. Personne ne savait combien cela lui coûtait. Avec Sirius, elle riait et plaisantait avec la froide enveloppe du cercueil qu'elle imaginait déjà autour d'elle, et elle avait peur. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de demander pourquoi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle avait fait tant d'efforts et tant de sacrifices. C'était si facile de faire semblant. Mais si douloureux.

- Tu sais ce qui me chagrine le plus ?

- Quoi donc ? dit-il en relevant la tête, étonné.

- De ne toujours pas savoir pourquoi tu n'es jamais réellement sorti avec une fille.

- Sérieusement ? sourit-il, pensant à l'une de ses habituelles remarques moqueuses.

Mais la réponse qui lui parvint fut grave et sérieuse. Elle avait un âpre arrière-goût de dernière volonté.

- Sérieusement.

Il se regardèrent en silence durant de longues minutes, un silence interrompu par les « bip » réguliers de la plus grosse des machines.

- Parce que j'ai peur de l'amour, avoua-t-il finalement. J'ai peur de tomber amoureux et de me rendre compte que la fille joue avec moi comme j'ai pu jouer avec tant d'autres. Mais toi, Davis, ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement, si tu sors de ton lit, je suis persuadé que tu peux me faire changer d'avis. N'est-ce pas ? Alors guéris, il faut que tu guérisses.

Lui comme elle savaient à quel point cette demande était difficile à accorder, cependant la jeune fille promit de faire de son mieux.

- Tu es un imbécile, Black.

- Et toi une sotte cruelle qui s'amuse à me torturer. Si tu souriais, je suis sûr que cette épreuve te paraîtrait plus facile.

- Sourire ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Souris pour moi, lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main. Souris, rien que pour moi, parce que tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Les machines qui l'entouraient émirent soudain un horrible bruit qui lui fit boucher ses oreilles. Olympe, elle, ne disait rien, le visage crispé par la douleur. Une équipe de médecins saisit les bords du brancard et le responsable hurla de l'amener à la salle de réanimation. Leurs mains se détachèrent, et le monde ne parut jamais aussi froid à Sirius qu'en cet instant.

Olympe disparut de sa vue sans qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose que l'éclair doré de ses cheveux. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était trop tard. Depuis combien de temps le savait-il ? Pourtant, c'est dans un silence qu'il se laissa retomber sur le siège qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant.

Il voulait être le premier à l'apprendre de leurs bouches.

Et tandis que les yeux d'Olympe se fermaient pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir, le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres se figea. Pour l'éternité.


End file.
